Untitled
by HereComeTheDrums
Summary: "-and why won't the colors fit? She wants them to fit. They need to fit!" Who are they? All of these colors... She can't remember her name. She has no idea where she is. The only things she has are a jumbled mess of colors and a burning wrist. Bad summary
1. Chapter 1

_Hey, you've been used  
><em>Are you calm? Settle down<br>__Write a song, I'll sing along  
><em>_Soon you will know that you are sane  
><em>_-Expectations by Belle and Sebastian__

* * *

><p>Everything burns. Her wrist is numb, yet burning at the same time. It feels as if her very blood is on fire.<p>

_..._

She can see now. There's a blocked brightness coming from somewhere beyond the cotton covering her eyes. She tries to move, but she's stopped by shackles. She tries to call out for help, but her throat refuses to make a sound.

So she listens and she thinks.

Her heart beat is made audiable by a machine on her left. Her right wrist still tingles. She struggles to remember how she got here, but there's a dense fog over her mind that couldn't be there without the help of drugs. _Think. **Think!**_

Running. Red. Yellow. Running red and yellow and red and _such a pretty green_, and black and red and yellow and _dominoes, _and green and red and blue and white and _amber, _and red and black and blue and boots and _blue, _and yellow and brown and red and black and barefoot and gills and _grey, _and black and yellow and white and _blue, _and yellow, so much yellow, and green and ow, sharp, and _grey_, and why won't the colors fit? She wants them to fit. They need to fit!

More. She needs more.

Green and red and _don't breathe_ and pretty flowers, blue and red and black and yellow and _they don't have the helmet, they can't beat him, where's Z-t-r-, _and green and white and purple and red and _why so serious, B- Bl-nd-r?_

**Remember.**

Burnt cookies and going down like a little bitch and _never let S-p- drink, okay? _and Gatorade is the wrong water and she whips her hair back and forth and _I'll shove an arrow up your ass! _and _I'm sorry, Z-t-nn-,_ and harmful secrets and video games and cheaters and holes in the walls and _GET OUT OF MY HEAD _and we don't _kill_ hostages and not _her, _the B-s-p, and hello, M-g- and _hey, S-p-b-y, come meet M-s M, _and hat tossers and _Ps-m- says forget _and souvenir, souvenir, souvenir, souvenir, souvenir, souvenir, souvenir and you should have called and who is this and A-m-s, your new teammate and who is she and I'm his niece and WHO ARE YOU and SHAZAM and recognized, recognized, recognized, recognized, recognized, recognized, recognized, recognized, recognized, B01 and B02 and B03 and B04 and B05 and B06 and B07 and B08 and A04 and R-b- and K- -l-h and -q-l-d and S-p-b-y and M-s M-t-n and Sp-d-, no, wait, R-d -r-w, and A-m-s and Z-t-nn- and K-

**"STOP!"**

* * *

><p><strong>I really should be writing Retcon right now... Meh. I'm gonna post this first.<strong>

**Reviews make the world go 'round~ ****(And flames blow it up. :p)**


	2. Chapter 2

_"It's funny, but I always thought I could trust blue eyes. I thought they were safe somehow. All the good guys have baby blues. The dark eyes are for the villains... the Grim Reaper, the Joker, zombies. All dark."_

-Gemma, _Stolen_ by Lucy Christopher

Her head is spinning, rushes of colors cutting through the haze over her mind. She can't see she can't move there's _nothing _but the blood rushing in her ears and those damn colors and they're _tugging _at some place in her memory, _ravaging _the back of her mind and she feels like she's dying.

"_Please_ make it stop," she begs and something screams in the barrage of half-memories. _Don't beg. You want to be tough, don't you? You want to be a hero, -i-? Heroes. Don't. Beg._

_But I'm not a hero_, she wants to cry. She's just-

She's nobody. There are blurs of a preschooler with a heavy accent and dark hair pulled into pigtails, _is it her?, _but it's the clearest thing she can see right now yet it still burns her brain. Her head just _aches _and, if she shifts, she can feel a bandage shifting on the back of her skull.

"Please..." she repeats quietly, hoping that calm was the key to getting some peace. She rides the waves, clinging to the edge of a chasm she can't see the bottom of. She can fight the images. She knows she can. But it's so hard...

She barely registers the gentle hand brushing back her hair, _(what color hair does she have, anyway?) _doesn't notice the prick of the needle piercing her inner elbow, remains completely oblivious to the liquid being forced into her.

"_Sleep_," a low, soothing voice murmurs in her ear. "_Sleep, and everything will be better when you wake up_."

It's... actually a fairly good idea. Darkness swirls around her vision, blocking out the obnoxiously bright images that refused to leave her alone. Yes, sleep is good. Maybe she'll just... _sleep_...

* * *

><p><em>Runningandrunningand- suddenly she's he's gone where?<em>

_The redandyellowandgreen disappeared. Where did it go?_

_The yellowandblack is crying and she comforts it, rubbing where its back should be even as it buries its black smudge of a face in a pillow._

_Laughing. Something someone's laughing, cackles of mirth and insanity mixing into a terrible melody, echoing in her ears. She reaches out desperately- the redandyellowandblack always helps her- but the bright colors that make her feel so unbelievably safe fade into the black, which hovers for a second before disappating into the background._

_She swears it's moving, the darkness, taking form for a moment and mixing into the darkness again. The purple bubble it creates stays behind._

_Something someone stabs her shoulder, double blurs of green locked in a deadly dance, catching her in the crosshairs. She drops to her knees and reaches to remove the offending blade, but it disappears with a jeer of "You'll have to try harder, Art- chery girl..."_

_The red letter crashes into her with much more force than something its size should be able to. It roars, shaking her like a rag doll, holding her who knows how far off the ground. "DON'T YOU DARE FORGET US!"_

_Water rises around her, engulfing her body and blurring the new crimson she'd been cursed with before she knows she's been dropped. "Two missions in a row," the rough growl envelopes her ears as millions of sharp points impale her. Somehow, the weapons and the voice make her think of Greece, of a classroom, of standing terrified before at least two dozen smears in varying shades of grey. "-w-was the goddess of the h-hunt-"_

_Two small, round beacons of light drag her out the door into the blackness again, bright red X burning through the black. "A good mind is a terrible thing to waste," it coos in a sickly sweet tone before clapping its hands together, sending out a wave that deafens her._

When she wakes up, her ears are still ringing.

* * *

><p><strong>Filler chapter much?<strong>

**BUT WAIT**

**SOMEONE SPOKE.**

**Thus, no filler?**

**lolIdon'tknowI'mtired**

**I just wanted to show I haven't given up on this fic. ;~;**

**A new chapter for this AND Impulsive should be up within the next month...**

**And maybe I'm writing a new semi-original fic I'm sorry Jocelyn and Alexis don't kill me please DX**

**Flames?**

**WE DON'T NEED WATER, LET THE MOTHER FU-**

**((Keep it classy, Admin.))**

**-CKER BURN!**


End file.
